


Heather McNamara Sees Dead People

by Hawkingjay



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Ghosts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Ouija, Summoning, attempted redemption, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Westerburg suicides, Heather McNamara decides she wants her best friend back. However, things don't exactly go according to plan. This doesn't get Heather down, though, since Veronica's not the only one who believes there's good in everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heather McNamara Sees Dead People

If you were to ask the average student, things had greatly improved since Veronica had seized power. Her reign was fierce yet benevolent, and she managed to maintain peace between the cliques. However, Heather Duke was not the average student, and her price for peace between cliques meant being seated criss-cross-applesauce in a circle with Martha Dumptruck, Heather McNamara, and Veronica. In the middle of them was a bag of BBQ corn nuts. Duke was trying her hardest not to nod off as she had her head down while Heather McNamara recited something she’d gotten from an English-to-Latin dictionary.

_Heather locutus est ad nos. Placere coniungere nobis auxilium et docebit nos._

Dumptruck leaned over to Duke, and the shorter girl wondered if the world had completely lost it.

“When do you think this will be over?” Martha whispered, “because my mom is really strict about curfew and-”

“Guys!” Heather McNamara whined “be quiet! It won’t work unless we’re all concentrating.”

“Because that’s the problem,” Heather Duke said under her breath. Veronica heard her and shot her a glare. Duke had half a mind to flip her off, but decided that her popularity was in poor enough shape as is. Veronica seemed to finally be less of a buzzkill, as she shook her head.

“I don’t think this is going to work right now.” The bearer of the red scrunchie said, “how about we head home and try this tomorrow?” Everyone gave half-hearted nods as Heather McNamara put away the corn nuts. They knew that while they were done for the night, Heather McNamara wasn’t giving up any time soon.


End file.
